Oh Thor I'm a talking pony
by Voldyne
Summary: Friendship is magic, and there are no greater friends then Hiccup and Toothless, but how will they fare in Equestria, Will Fluttershy survive in Berk? Will everyone(Pony) make it home or will they all be stuck in a strange new world.


**Well this is going to be interesting. First off yes I feel terrible for not working on anything. I will be closing the poll soon and starting the next chapter for Every one of my stories. But this? This is something else. See my awesome and terrible friend introduced me to the magic of friendship. MLP: FIM is amazing, and its been stuck in my head so much that HTTYD 2 was kind of meh... don't shoot! The story that follows really is me smashing two of the most amazing fandoms that I love. So here goes!**

**ALSO SPOILERS IF YOU HVENT SEEN THE SECOND MOVIE OR WATCH MLP AND THINK YOU MIGHT WANT TO GO SEE BOTH THEN COME BACK.**

* * *

There is nothing quite like the roar of the wind as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third soars through the air on top of his best friend Toothless the Night Fury. If it was anywhere other then Berk, the sight of the lean young chief sitting atop an ebony killing machine with the heart of a kitten, would seem rather out of place. However this was Berk, and on this Lordag, Hiccup was finally able to escape from the village for a luxurious flight with his best buddy. Ever since the reunion with his mother, death of his father, and taking on the responsibilities as chief, Hiccup had been unable to enjoy the lengthy flights with Toothless they had once embarked upon. The setting sun cast a wonderful glow, and as his companion warbled his contentment, Hiccup sighed.

"It sure is beautiful, bud," He glances around for a landmark to find his way home. "But the two of us should get back." To which his companion grumbled pitifully. "Fine you big baby," he smiled while rubbing his friends neck. "One more run through the sea stacks, then its back to Berk." Toothless screeched in triumph before diving towards their favourite obstacle course. Deciding to add some dramatic flare Toothless released his inner flame becoming a bright blue star across the sky.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Equestria**

* * *

In the western fields of Sweet Apple Acres three ponies gather in a small clearing.

"So Twilight, do you think it will work?" One of the ponies, she had an orange coat, blond mane, and three apples on her flank asks one of her companions.

"I don't know, no pony has ever tried to teleport somepony from so far away." The lavender pony, with a navy blue mane which had a vibrant pink, and deep violet strip responds, on her flank appears to be a large star surrounded by smaller stars. Her appearance is different from the other two, as she not only has a horn but also a pair of wings. The third pony, a sky blue rainbow maned pony with a matching mark on her flank, simply snorts.

"If anypony can do it, its you Twilight" She exclaims confidently. "You have the most powerful magic, like ever!" She stomps her hoof to emphasis her point. "Fluttershy will be her in no time flat, and how cool would it be to teleport from here to Canterlot in a flash." The orange coated pony shakes her head.

"Now Rainbow Dash, Don't get ahead of yourself." She glares at the blue pony, before glancing sympathetically at Twilight. "Now you're sure Fluttershy will be okay? And you won't hurt yourself in the attempt?" The pony named Twilight smiled and nudged the orange pony.

"Applejack, Fluttershy will be fine and don't worry," Twilight glances over at Rainbow Dash. "If I can't do it Rainbow will just have to fly to Canterlot and tell Fluttershy." To which Rainbow Dashes face slips for a second before returning to her blusterous self.  
"No problem, that's an easy trip if you're as Awesome as me." She concludes. Applejack gives her an incredulous look, while Twlight simply rolls her eyes.

"You two should give me a bit of space," Twilight glances towards the edge of the clearing and the two ponies nod, wishing her luck they move towards the outskirts leaving Twilight alone in the center. With Twilight in the center she closes her eyes and begins to focus on what she wants her magic to do, and who she wants it to happen to. She has had a lot of practice teleporting herself, but rarely has she ever tried teleporting somepony else from somewhere else. The glow from her horn erupts as the magic flows out of her and she pours more and more of her power into it until the clearing is filled with a blinding light.

* * *

**Sea Stacks**

* * *

Hiccup let out a whoop of joy as Toothless started his descent, and as usual the ebony dragon let out a blast of flame.

"Hiccup!" This caught the young chiefs attention and his head snapped back to see his girlfriend Astrid Hofferson diving behind him, smile on her face as she raced to catch up. However as she got closer he face turned to that of fear or confusion causing Hiccup to turn back. The stacks were still far away, but Hiccup saw the source of her distress, for Toothless who would normally burn a bright blue was pulsating between lavender and his blue inner flame.

"Toothess," He shouts out to his companion. "What is go..." His words are cut short as deafening boom echos through the sea stacks. Astrid is shocked to see him vanish into thin air, and even more so to see a nude woman appear in the same spot. The woman has a long head of hair, a tail, wings, and a pale complexion... TAIL! WINGS! Astrid snaps out of her stupor to realize the young woman seems to be very confused. While instead of using her wings to fly to safety she seems to fascinated with her fingers. After a few moments she seems to understand the gravity of her situation and begins to scream. With a confused grumble Astrid races to catch the strange young woman. Stormfly, Astrid's Deadly Nadder, and second fastest dragon, easily catches the young girl and soon they land on a grassy bit of land. The young women sees the dragon and squeaks.

"Oh, that's a nice dragon, you're not so big" She speaks in a calm and quiet tone, one Astrid could barely hear. "Thank you so much for rescuing me, you see I was trying to see where my hooves went and didn't realize..." Astrid can't believe her luck, she found some kind of lunatic in place of her boyfriend. In one swift motion she jumps down and grabs her axe.

"Hooves?, What are you a pony in disguise." she asks, and obviously the oblivious girl had not noticed her as she proceeded to faint. "Oh for Thors sake, you have got to be kidding me." Astrid grumbled. "Wherever you are Hiccup, you are in SO much trouble." She growled before collecting the young woman and made her way towards Berk.

* * *

The Clearing in Sweet Apple Acres

* * *

Twilight felt the magic give way, and it was followed by a deafening boom. The earth shook, the trees on the edge of the clearing swayed violently and everypony was temporarily blinded. Twilight blinked several times to try and clear her vision, and through the haze could just barely make out a winged pegasis sitting in the middle of the clearing in a crumpled heap. Twilight felt her heart stop and she raced to her downed friend.

"FLUTT..." Only to stop short as a large ebony dragon rose from behind the prone pony. Twilight lowered her head, willed some magic to form but when the pony called out she stopped.

"Toothless, what happened?" As the smoke clears Twilight realizes that it is not Fluttershy but a chestnut colt, with a mahogany mane, his cutie mark bore a resemblance to his dragon companion.

The ebony dragon, Toothless she heard, grumbled and began to look around, He noticed Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack, but his gaze turned to the chestnut coloured colt. There was a pause, and then Twilight watch in stunned amazement as the dragon flopped to the ground and started to laugh hysterically.

"Oh by the sun." He bellowed out between laughs. "Hiccup..." his fits grew more exaggerated every time he glances back at the pony. "You're a..." The dragon never quite got out what he was trying to say. Cautiously Twilight approached the odd pair.

"Um Hello!" she called out, drawing the attention of the chestnut colt. "My name is Twilight Spa..."

"Talking ponies!?" The colt called out, "Toothless I think I need to get home, I'm seeing talking ponies." The colt started to look around trying to find the dragon, and when he spotted him the dragon stopped, a huge grin on his face.

"I know, you're a talking PONY." The dragon shouted before returning to his fits of laughter. Hiccups world stopped for a minute. What is that dragon talking about, I'm not a pony, I'm a human, what would that scaly reptile know he cant...even...talk!

"Toothless?" Hiccup stuttered while staring at the dragon. "Did you just talk?" The dragon rolled on it stomach and sighed. Giving the colt a pensive look he shrugged.

"Well if ponies can talk why can't dragons." He explained, and he looked over to Twilight and the other two ponies that were now cautiously approaching. "Hiccup you're being rude go introduce yourself" He snickers. "To the other ponies." He gives the chestnut colt a gummy smile and nudges his friend towards the approaching ponies.

"But I'm not a pony!" Hiccup stated putting his hoof to his face... HOOF!? Quickly Hiccup starts to look at his body, and notices all the changes, very quickly hes is chasing what looks to be his own tail.

"Well technically you are a pegasis," The lavender pony states, and the sky blue pony snorts.

"The wings are a dead give away." Before the orange one cuts in.

"Hush now it looks like they both just had a major fall, Are you all right?" the question is directed at Hiccup, who is just staring at the trio.

"All-right then, as I was saying, My name is Twilight Sparkle, this is Rainbow Dash," The lavender pony gestures to the sky blue pony who simply nods. "And Applejack." nodding to the orange pony who preforms a slight curtsey. A thousand thoughts flit through Hiccups head before he finally blurts.

"What have you done with my fingers." He exclaims, both Applejack and Rainbow Dash give him a strange look, But Twilight Sparkle looks shocked and shakes her head.

"You said Fingers?" To which Hiccup nods, "I'm sorry but what's your name?" Hiccup shakes his head and steadily stands on his feet...hooves.

"I'm Hiccup, this is Toothless." He gestures to the ebony dragon who gives them all the same gummy smile. "Please tell me how we can get home!" He begs, while Applejack and Rainbow Dash give a nervous glance to each other. Twilight steps forward slowly.

"If you're missing your fingers, then that means you're a human, but how did you get here?" She gives him a pensive look, Hiccup is shocked that the pony knows what a human is. She smiles warmly and nods to Hiccups dragon companion. "I welcome you both to Equestria, And as the Princess of Friendship, I will find a way to return you home.

* * *

So crap? should I not bother? do you have any idea how hard AJ is to me? I don't do southern. Thoughts? concerns? Brony haters? OH I dont own HTTYD OR MLP:FIM


End file.
